Reciprocity's Fallacy
by jerrway69
Summary: It is four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, but in many minds the war is still far from over. Not all is well in Post-Voldemort Britain and as the struggling Wizarding society tries to rebuild itself, and a trend in pureblood killings is uncovered. AU, follows canon up until Battle for Hogwarts. No bashing, dark tone, mature themes, some romance and humor. Gritier Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This is a Fanfic, I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Story Description: This is a Post-Hogwarts story set four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Epilogue is not followed. The overall tone of this story will be somewhat dark, there will be some mature themes, but as with all my stories there will be some humor and of course innuendo.**_ __ _ **Readers you have been warned.**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So, I originally posted this under another penname, so those of you who have read this fic before don't get up in arms, I am the original author. Those of you who have followed my other stories in particular Passageways,**_ _ **yes I am still alive**_ _ **, though I did have a serious health event occur that put me off my feet for a while. I began to write this story as I was recovering. To be honest I was obsessing too much over writing Passageways that it became a source of great stress and was a contributing factor I believe to my subsequent health issue.**_

 _ **I've decided not to continue Passageways: Redux but will begin writing new chapters for Passageways. I will post chapters at my own speed not promising anything regular but I am aiming for at least one new chapter a month.**_

 _ **Anyway, so this story popped in my head while I was on ordered bed rest. It will feature a very relatable Harry, with flaws and vices like every other human being. No super powers or supernatural influences beyond what exist in the Harry Potter universe. I hope my fans and readers will give it a chance.**_

Chapter One: The Unexpected Guest

It had been nearly four long years since the defeat of Voldemort, and the Wizarding World was still trying to recover from the death and the destruction that was the legacy of the short oppressive rule of the Dark Lord. Scores killed and many others missing, whose whereabouts may never be known.

The economy had all but collapsed, and there were shortages of food and clothing, housing and very limited medical and human services. It seemed that the only thing that was in abundance were the war orphans and misery, and of course the numbness of trying to make sense of the senseless.

By the time the Dark Lord was defeated the magical community had already been forced into rationing what little they still had. Muggleborns had fled back into the mundane world in droves at the onset of Voldemort's oppressive rule; it came to be known as the Great Muggleborn Exodus.

The Muggleborn took with them not only their money, but many had owned businesses and ran farms and provided many commodities and maintained important infrastructures that kept Magical Britain running. When they left, the impact was felt almost immediately, as shelves were no longer being stocked, Owl orders not being filled, food production all but ceased.

Those Muggleborn who did remain within or near magical communities were tracked down by Snatcher raiding parties and taken to rehabilitation centers and slave labor camps. Many were never heard from again. Most muggleborns that had fled in mass back to the muggle world would never return to magical Britain, some even going so far as snapping their own wands.

Many of the so called elites who had either ignored the regime's ethnic cleansing of Muggleborns or had even been supportive of it, had realized much too late, that it was those same muggleborns who drove the magical economy and had been the producers and consumers of many of the goods and services the magical community enjoyed, including produce from farms and fabric from textile mills.

Once the stores and shops were emptied of their commodities, the hungry turned their attacks on the wealthier homes and manors. Although some of the older homes still had some wards, they could not hold up against hungry ward breakers who were counted among the raging mobs, many of these elite families were forced to flee for their lives.

These mobs were not made up of muggleborns, but were made up of those witches and wizards who had grown up in the wizarding world, those less financially secure purebloods and half-blood's who had no knowledge of the muggle world or how to survive in it.

It took the new interim government three months after Voldemort's fall to be organized enough to call upon the British Prime Minister for emergency aid. It took another week for Her Majesty's emergency services to respond with enough food, water, and clothing to aid her magical subjects. A refugee camp was set up in Ottery St. Catchpole for the scores of witches and wizards left homeless. The tent city became the temporary home for about two hundred families for nearly a year.

Within a month after his fall, records and details of the war's atrocities' recovered from the re-taken Ministry, were released by the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding Wireless Network and the now widely distributed Quibbler.

The true horror of what Voldemort and his Death Eaters and supporters had done was being brought to light, and was being distributed worldwide. Information was given on the Snatcher units, the secret trials, internment camps, disappearances, and assassinations. The systematic eradication of prominent muggleborns and other sentient magical creatures deemed non-human or half-bred horrified the global wizarding public.

During Voldemort's short reign, the systematic and government sanctioned rounding up of muggleborns and select half-bloods into concentration camps came to be known as the _**Purge**_. These camps were brutal, and many prisoners who were placed there met their ends there. The camps were not only for holding the lesser beings, but also used for training Voldemort's new recruits.

Those that were captured became the tools for training new Death Eaters. These recruits practiced casting their dark spells on the helpless victims, but a quick death was a welcomed out compared to the indignities that many, especially the female prisoners had to suffer. Many chose to take their own lives to avoid the raping and the constant torturing.

This information ignited a post-war furor throughout Great Britain, and member countries of the International Confederation of Wizards better known as the ICW. And those who were suffering and had suffered now had multiple targets to turn their hatred and discontent to. Soon a feeding frenzy of mob rule had begun, as every sympathizer, supporter, or collaborator, that could be found were rounded-up by angry mobs seeking justice, retribution, or just plain and simple vengeance. Purebloods believed to have been Voldemort supporters were dragged from their homes, the lucky ones were merely beaten, or had their homes burned.

Those who were not so lucky faced public lynching and gruesome executions. Those collaborators who were not able to flee the country began to turn themselves over to the new Ministry for protection, and those who did flee, quickly realized that there was no sanctuary abroad. Very few were able to slip through to safety, the majority were caught and extradited back to Britain to stand trial and face judgment.

There were so many known and suspected Death Eaters and collaborators taken into custody that the restored Azkaban prison was bursting at the seams. The Ministry holding cells were also full to capacity. France, Spain and Belgium had agreed to house and prosecute the foreign wizards that Voldemort had brought into the war so Britain could deal with its own citizens who supported the Dark Lord.

The retribution on these so called collaborators and sympathizers had become endemic until the new Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, sent out Aurors and Hit Wizards to keep the peace and protect the targeted. She was a strong and charismatic woman, a war hero and close associate through her niece with The Harry Potter "The man who won."

For some, it was this reason and this reason alone that many acquiesced to the Minister's call for a cessation of hostilities, that and the announcement that an agreement with the Muggle Crown for continued assistance in supplying emergency food, water, and clothing for the suffering magical population, brokered by a delegation led by Harry Potter himself.

This had brought a swift end, for the most part, to the indiscriminate killing of those suspected of crimes against the people, and Minister Bones had assured the people that justice would be meted out, and promised that all suspected Death Eaters and collaborators would face judgment, and if found guilty, they would be stripped of all their possession, their homes, lands, and their vaults frozen, as well as other more severe forms of punishment such as the veil.

The newly reformed Wizengamot ordered that the prisoners be sorted into three categories or levels of involvement. The first level was for those who although they may not have raised a wand against the people, provided aid and intelligence to Voldemort's forces, such as providing the location and identity of resistance fighters and providing the names and locations of known muggleborns.

The second group, were those who were the financial backers, and Ministry informants and subversives who helped in toppling the Ministry, those traitors within the government itself. Those who ran the courts, and were the ones responsible for the purging camps and muggleborn registration, fell in to this group.

The third group consisted of the Snatcher units, combatants such as foreign wizards, giants, werewolves and vampires, and any and all who sided with Voldemort in an active combat capacity, and of course any marked or unmarked Death Eaters.

According to what group you found yourself in, you could face various levels of punishment, from incarceration with an indeterminate amount of years, death by Veil, or a complete binding of your magic and obliviation, and then in some extreme cases, they were left to survive in the muggle world on their own, a fitting punishment, in the eyes of the muggleborn.

To many a witch and wizard, this last option was the most cruel, it was an incredibly painful process for an adult witch or wizard to have their magic bound, and then to be obliviated of everything you had ever known and cast into a society you had no knowledge of. Some called it inhumane, others called it poetic justice.

In some cases, however, leniency was given if it were proven that they were coerced into Voldemort's service or some other special circumstances. But in these rare cases, the defendant would be given probation for an indeterminate number of years, anywhere from one year to thirty. During that time they would not be allowed to carry a wand, though their magic would not be bound.

A sponsor would also have to be appointed or volunteer, a sort of parole officer who would monitor the person on a weekly basis and be in charge of making sure these parolees were obeying their rehabilitation regimens. They would then be placed with family members if said family had no dealings with the Voldemort regime or the Death Eaters.

Those who had no family would be required to live in a half-way house of sorts were they would be given the basic necessities' such as food and shelter. They were also required to perform community service, again hours varied for each individual. They were allowed to seek employment but only after Ministry approval and with the approval of their sponsor.

The trials in the Ministry courtrooms were open to the public, but seating was limited. The current members of the Wizengamot, who were not killed during the war or identified as a Voldemort collaborator or a Death Eater, were tasked with the responsibility of trying each accused and then by majority vote decide the fate of that accused.

Of the original one hundred and fifty member court, there were now only sixty-five houses that made up the governing body. Amos Diggory had been voted and sworn in as the Chief Warlock by a nearly unanimous vote. He looked old and felt the heavy weight of his new office but to his credit he made sure that every single right of the accused was being observed.

The Chief Ministry Prosecutor was Hyrum Haussmann, a barrister with over eighty years of trial experience and was well known for his hard-line approach in presenting states evidence against suspected Death Eaters, he had an uncanny ability to find the most damning of evidence no matter how well hidden.

Those who could not afford counsel were given a court appointed defender. The man in the unenviable position of defense attorney was Burwell Boswell, a confidant and knowledgeable man no doubt, but knew that most of his clients would not receive mercy from the court. Leniency seemed to be a non-existent word nowadays; ' _to the fullest extent of the law'_ was now the Clarion Call.

And so it was today, that a lone man was making his way to Courtroom Ten within the rebuilt Ministry of Magic. He would be one of many to have a hand in sentencing this day. This particular day had a number of high profile members of the Voldemort Regime receiving judgment. His mind was troubled though with one particular name that was on the docket.

He had received the list two days ago and this person's name seemed to jump out at him. He had not thought of this person since the Battle of Hogwarts, and was now deeply troubled as the memory of that night had come back to him. He had tried to forget that day altogether, though the memories always lurked in the darkest shadows of his mind.

He had sent a missive to the Chief Warlock stating that he would be petitioning for custodial probation of this incarcerated person. He knew this action would raise a fire storm within the Wizengamot, and therefore had not told another soul about his decision. He knew that there would be at least one person that would be furious with him, but he just felt it was something he needed to do. It was the honorable thing to do…or so that's what he told himself.

He had stopped off first at the Beater and Bowler, a pub run by a muggleborn couple that had survived the purge by means of finding sanctuary through the Lightning Bolt Underground. The L.B.U. was one of many resistance groups that would hide muggleborns or any Ministry deemed "undesirable" by providing safe havens and transportation out of the country if needed.

They had returned to Britain six months after Voldemort's defeat, and opened up a business and gave it a name that would show their dual heritage of muggle and magical, a name referencing both Quidditch and Cricket. It became one of his favorite stops when he was in the Alley. And Robert and Georgina always provided him with an out of the way corner table, a spot where he would not be bothered.

Harry Potter sat at "his" table and Georgina was just seconds behind him with his usual. He gave her a nod of appreciation and then downed the double shot of Ogden's Finest that she had handed him. Georgina refilled his glass and at his silent request left the bottle. She gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze before turning around and heading back to the bar.

"Did you read the latest Marv?" A man at the bar cackled in a half drunken shout.

"Eh! What you on about?" A squat fat man replied, spitting out some of his ale while he spoke.

"Heh heh, another pureblood shite was found butchered this morning…"

"Well deserved! I'll drink to that!"

There were several cheers throughout the bar as many raised their glasses in salute of the sentiment. Harry rubbed his eyes wearily. 'Hadn't there been enough death?' He sighed. Though the indiscriminant killing of purebloods had stopped, there was still the occasional murder. It saddened him that there was still many in today's new society that justified and even took pleasure in the death of a pureblood. It sickened and worried him.

After his third or was it his fourth shot of Ogden's Finest, he looked down at his wristwatch and noticed the time. "Damn, she's gonna give me hell if I'm late!" He stood quickly throwing on his cloak and tossed five galleons on his table, it was more than four times what his drinks had cost but he liked to leave Georgina a generous tip. She was always friendly and never pressed him about the war, unlike many others who wanted a blow by blow tale of his fighting in the last battle.

He hurried along the street to the public floo at the Leakey Cauldron. As he traveled to the ramshackle pub he shook his head at the people all around him. It had become a custom of sorts for both witches and wizards to have their forearms exposed when out in public. It was supposedly a means of demonstrating to everyone that you were not a Death Eater. It had inspired some curious fashions, such as sleeveless cloaks and robes. It was also taboo now to wear a hood of any kind.

A hooded person would be denied entry into any public building or shop and often they would be stopped and forced to reveal themselves by spontaneous mobs. It wasn't exactly legal to do so, but the Aurors who patrolled the public streets did not seem to lose any sleep over a person's right to privacy being violated in this manner, what with recent history.

Arriving through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron he made his way quickly to the floo. He tossed two sickles in to the tray and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder tossing it into the flames turning them green. He whispered his Ministry Authentication password and then stepped into the emerald flames.

"You're late!" A beautiful brunette woman in her late forties hissed under her breath, though nearly fifty she looked no older than a woman in her late twenties. "And you've been drinking! Merlin Harry, you're not drunk again are you?!" The woman exclaimed getting a whiff of his breath.

"I am not drunk Andi!" The twenty-one year old Harry Potter retorted. "I just needed a little something to deal with all this…this theatre!" He waved his hand at the courtroom that was quickly filling with Wizengamot members, press, and what public that had managed to find an open seat.

Andromeda Tonks sighed heavily and patted Harry on the knee. "I know it's trying Harry, but it is important that you be here, not only because you are a member of this body, but as a public figure, a hero of the war, our people need to know that you are here getting justice for them."

"I'm hardly the one doling out justice Andi. I am but one voice among many." Harry shook his head dismissively.

"You have more influence than you give yourself credit for." She replied to his self-deprecation.

"Undeserved influence. You of all people know how many others gave their lives in sacrifice to end that bloody war, those who unselfishly paid the ultimate price. Those are the true heroes, not me." He said bitingly.

Andromeda took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed it tenderly. "We have all suffered losses Harry." Andromeda swallowed thickly. "But you are a beacon of hope to many, even after four years people still look at you and they see hope, hope that things are getting better and that our world will be made whole again."

"I just don't see me condemning people to the veil or worse, day after day as being a beacon of hope, more like…the Grim Reaper." Harry replied scathingly rubbing his stubbly face in exasperation.

"You are helping to cleanse our society of a cancer that has festered for far too long. And I wouldn't call the things you are condemning…people. They are rabid dogs that need to be put down!" She replied, her chest was slightly heaving, unwittingly letting the painful past flare in her chest.

Harry wrapped his right arm around her shoulders realizing that she was about to have an anxiety attack, he pulled her to him to calm her down. He held her gently and spoke soothing words to calm her rising anxiety. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and then just took in his calming scent. She turned into his embrace and Harry pressed a comforting kiss to her temple. As he comforted her, Harry's mind drifted to those who were lost that horrific day.

The aftermath of the Battle for Hogwarts had been complete and utter chaos. A search for the wounded, the dying and the dead took nearly three days to sort out. Most of the Hogwarts students were accounted for on the first day, with the exception of nine students.

Some were believed to have been carried off by acromantulas, and others may have been blasted apart to such a degree that there was not enough left to identify them. Everyone had lost someone close to them; no one had been left untouched.

For Harry personally, he had felt the losses of Fred Weasley, his former Quidditch team mates Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood, Parvati Patil who had been his date to the Yule Ball in 4th year, and even Colin Creevey. The two most difficult deaths to take and they were the two losses that he shared with Andromeda Tonks, were the deaths of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

Remus was the last connection to his parents, and he had come to love Nymphadora as an adorable if not clumsy big sister. They had made him godfather to their son Teddy several months before the Battle of Hogwarts began.

Harry had been the one to go to Andromeda and inform her of her daughter's and son-in-law's death, she had lost her husband early in the war to Snatchers; they had killed him when he had fought back, though he did manage to take two of them with him before he was killed himself.

Andromeda had collapsed in gut wrenching anguish. Like him she had lost almost everything and everyone important to her. All they had left was Teddy, which gave them a common bond of sorts. Harry had held her through that first night so she would not be alone to mourn the loss of her daughter and Remus.

Harry had no issues in staying, he really had no place else to go at the moment. He did not want to return to Grimauld Place, there were just too many painful memories associated with the dark townhouse. The Weasley's were grieving because of their own family losses, and it would be too awkward since he and Ginny we're no longer together. Ginny, to his surprising relief, had resumed her relationship with Dean Thomas while he, Hermione, and Ron had been on the Horcrux hunt.

He did not blame her, he had known for some time before that he did not have romantic feelings for the fiery redhead, and it appeared that she no longer had those feelings for him either. It was a mutual understanding and there were no hard feelings. She and Dean had married a year after the Battle of Hogwarts and had moved to Sussex.

Hermione, days after the final battle had traveled to Australia with Ron to find her parents. Before the war had escalated, she had obliviated them and sent them to Australia for their own safety, but they had been found by Death Eaters who had been tracking down every lead to find the Gryffindor trio, who had been on the run.

It had been this final straw that snapped Hermione's stoic resolve. The war had taken its toll on the intelligent young witch. She had seen so much death and destruction; she had killed several Death Eaters herself and had suffered torture from the most evil witch in an age, Bellatrix Lestrange.

The death of her parents had been the final crack that brought her world crashing down. She was currently an outpatient at St. Mungo's Mental Health ward, seeing a therapist twice a week. Ron tried to be there for her but she would not let him get close to her ever again. Eventually Ron had given up trying and soon had rekindled his relationship with Lavender Brown, one year later they married.

Lavender suffered from Lycanthropy after being attacked by Fenrir Greyback, but received a lot of support from Ron and his brother Bill who was also suffering from the disease. It was a struggle but they seemed to be happy.

Hermione was currently working as the assistant Librarian at Hogwarts alongside Madam Pince who was nearing retirement, Hermione was given a small flat within the castle. The only person she still had any kind of relationship with outside of Harry, who refused to let her become a recluse, was with Neville Longbottom, who was apprenticing to take over Herbology from Professor Sprout.

Harry sighed heavily as his thoughts turned to his friends. Nothing in their current lives had turned out how they had imagined it would when they were young and naïve. Contact between the 'Golden Trio' was sporadic at best, each having moved on with their lives, such as they were.

Harry's attention was brought back to the present as he heard the gavel's loud banging calling the courtroom to order. Andromeda gave him a worried look but Harry just shook his head and gave her that 'it's nothing' look. She squeezed his hand supportively and he gave her an appreciative smile.

"So how was Teddy when you left?" Harry leaned over and asked quietly as people were taking their seats.

"He was playing happily with Winky. She has a marvelous way with children." Andromeda told him with an affectionate tone.

"She's been on me again about getting married and starting a family." Harry shook his head with a small chuckle, recalling the diminutive elf giving him a lecture on moving forward and getting married and making more babies for her to take care of.

"And what did you tell her?" She asked.

"I told her that why should I get married, I have you and Teddy in my life, I don't need anyone else." Harry replied solemnly.

Andromeda frowned at his response and tried to hold his gaze, but he had turned his head to avoid her stare. He always avoided this conversation, Andromeda thought sadly. She knew that it was partly her fault that he had not moved on and found someone else to love. 'No' she thought. It wasn't all her fault it was both of them.

They were each other's remedy and at the same time they were each other's poison. She had asked Harry to move in with her the day after he had informed her of Nymphadora's death. She justified the request by telling him that Teddy needed his godfather and a male presence in his life. With the loss of her daughter and Remus, and with the loss of her own husband a year before, she didn't think she could do it alone.

It was a half-truth. Teddy did need his godfather, but the real reason was because she needed comforting as well, she felt all alone and it terrified her more than she ever thought it would. Harry had of course agreed, he was just noble that way. He had become a life line that she clung to desperately.

He was attentive and caring and very handsome, and then one night several months after he had moved in, as they were sitting watching a movie cuddled up next to each other, she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He initially froze and she thought that she had crossed a line, but then he leaned in and kissed her back.

The kiss was soft and unsure at first, but within moments it had become firmer more assured. Andromeda leaned in to him pressing her chest against his. Her kisses became longing and needful and she slowly captured his lips deepening her kisses more and more, he returned the same hunger as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she happily responded.

They had made love that night, it had been his first time, and he had been eager and attentive. She remembered it fondly. He spent hours exploring her body and she relished the intimate attention. He was easy to guide and instruct on how to make love to her, and on how to please her.

They had become lovers, but did she love him? In her own way, she would say. She knew that she was not _in_ love with him, and she knew that he was not _in_ love with her. But there was love there, they felt something very special for each other and neither felt any guilt about their relationship.

But over the last four years she had come to realize that they were also each other's crutch. Harry did not date, he did not really socialize much with any other women but her, oh there were a few here and there, female aurors that he had worked with and a couple of other acquaintances but he always kept it friendly, casual never progressing further than a hug or kiss on the cheek.

He was young and the lord of two houses. He needed a wife and to have children and move on with his life. And though it would break her heart to lose that special relationship they had together, he needed to move on, and so did she.

A year after the war, Harry had bought a modest but very picturesque farm in the Welsh countryside. He built a large two story farm house, a barn, various animal pens, he had several acres of good pasture and farming land. His favorite place on the farm was the stables where he had housed five beautiful horses.

He had wanted out of the city and wanted a home where he could enjoy some anonymity. Of course he had Andromeda and Teddy move in with him; they were his family after all. He found his greatest joy in working the land and riding his horses with his godson.

He'd also had become one of magical Britain's greatest philanthropist, building orphanages, and donating thousands of Galleons to rebuild St. Mungos, and giving his time and money to many charitable organizations, and sponsoring magical primary schools. And as happy as he appeared in doing all these things, Andromeda knew that he was not whole…he was not complete.

He also worked with the Aurors as a Ministry Hit-Wizard he was occasionally asked to help in the capture of those Voldemort supporters who were still at large. He had a reputation of being unfeeling and at times ruthless when it came to taking down the fugitives. Aurors and bounty hunters alike knew that once Harry Potter had a target in his sights it was just a given fact that he would get his man.

But, there was a hole in him that could not be filled by his farm or his charities or bringing filth to justice. He drank often but not to excess, he liked to keep his wits about him. But she knew he was just trying to fill that emptiness with whatever he could find.

Andromeda knew that she and Teddy had their place in Harry's heart, but there was still that space that just could not be filled even with all the good he tried to do in the world. He needed to find that someone special, the one that completed him, he needed to fall in love and start a family.

"The court will rise!" Andromeda snapped out of her reminiscing and stood with the rest of the court as Amos Diggory entered the courtroom. Andromeda was Proxy for the House of Black while Harry stood for the House of Potter in these proceedings.

"His honor Lord Diggory, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and head judge presides at these proceedings." The courtroom herald announced.

The Chief Warlock took his seat and those in the gallery retook theirs. "My lords, my ladies, we are here today to resume the sentencing of members of the terrorist organization associated with the deceased Dark Lord Voldemort, heretofore known as Death Eaters, and those who were confederate in the illegal takeover of the rightful government and all activities heretofore classified as crimes against the state and crimes against humanity." Diggory proclaimed from his seat.

"Mr. Weasley, will you call the first case on the docket." Diggory asked Percy Weasley, who was acting as court scribe.

The once estranged son of Arthur and Molly Weasley stood up from his desk just to the left of the stand where the Chief Warlock sat.

"Case number 713-S, the Ministry vs. Delores Umbridge." Percy read.

Two red cloaked aurors opened up a door to the right of the stand. A squat woman dressed in grey and black striped prison garb waddled through the door with wrist and ankle manacles. She was escorted to a solitary wooden chair in the center of the courtroom. As soon as she had sat, the chains that were on the chair sprang to life and attached its self to the manacles she was already wearing, holding her firmly in place.

Harry stared darkly at the woman who had tortured him in his fifth year; she had also been the director over the Undesirables Department. She had been in charge of the secret courts that condemned muggleborns to the abomination that was the internment camps.

He remembered quite vividly watching her accuse a muggleborn witch of stealing magic from another. It had been when he, Hermione, and Ron, had entered the Ministry under the effects of Polyjuice potion to steal the Slytherin locket back from Umbridge. It was the locket that contained one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

It had sickened him to see the vile pleasure in her face as she condemned the woman to the camps, which lasted up until they disrupted the hearing and attacked Umbridge for the locket and then helped the woman escape.

Umbridge's trial would no doubt be the most attended by the public, many husbands who had lost wives, and wives who had lost husbands during her tenure as 'judge' had come to see justice done for their loved ones who had never returned.

She had tried to claim the Imperious Curse, but all prisoners who claimed this, were administered Veritus serum. The court was outraged by what they learned of her true bigoted nature and that she actually took pleasure in condemning muggleborns to death.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge…" Diggory began. "You have been charged and found guilty of one hundred and sixty-seven counts of false imprisonment, ninety-eight counts of accessory to murder, conspiracy to commit genocide, and other crimes against humanity, and treason.

"You are here to receive your sentence. My lords and ladies there is but two choices in the sentencing of the accused. Your first option is immediate execution by Veil…" Umbridge gasped and looked frantically around at all the hardened faces scowling at her.

"The second is the binding of her magic and obliviation and removal of the accused from our world. The court will vote now by touching your wand to the appropriate crystal in front of you. The red crystal is for death by Veil, the blue crystal for binding and obliviation."

Umbridge yelled from her chair before the vote could take place. " _ **I'D RATHER DIE THAN LIVE AS A FILTHY MUGGLE!"**_

Diggory pursed his lips and glared at the disgusting woman. "Is it your request then, Mrs. Umbridge that you be sent through the Veil?"

The toad like woman tried to appear defiant sitting in her chair, but the fear was obvious in her eyes and the quaver in her voice. "I-I do." She pronounced lifting her chin in an effort to look stoic.

"Let it be entered into the record that the accused has requested to be sent through the Veil. Are there any objections in granting her request?" Diggory asked.

Harry was tempted to speak up, feeling that a quick death was too good for the psychotic bitch. He thought it more fitting that she should spend the rest of her days as the thing she most despised. But then he thought that why should the muggle world be punished by her presence, in the end he did not voice an objection.

Diggory looked around the hall and seeing no objections, handed down the sentence. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are to be taken immediately to the Veil Room within the Department of Mysteries and sent through the Veil." He banged his gavel and two aurors entered and escorted Umbridge out of the courtroom along with an Unspeakable who would carry out the sentence.

"Mr. Weasley the next case." Diggory intoned at his clerk.

"Case number 827-S, The Ministry vs. Stanley Shunpike." Percy called. Again the same two aurors opened the door right of the bench. And a tall lanky man, with severe acne scars shuffled in, he like Umbridge had shackles on his wrists and ankles.

Harry shook his head sadly as the former Knight Bus attendant was placed in the defendants chair and the chains secured him in place.

"Stanley Shunpike, you were tried and found guilty of being a marked Death Eater, and of participating in the raid on the muggle residence of Lord Harry James Potter-Black on July 31, 1997, during said raid you and several other Death Eaters attempted to capture or kill Lord Potter-Black and during the attempt killed retired Auror Captain Alastor Moody.

"You have also been found guilty of being a member of the group known as Snatchers, and had participated in the attack on the residence of the muggleborn wizard Justin Finch-Fletchley, where five members of the Finch-Fletchley family were killed including a three year old child.

"My lords and ladies, there are three options in this case. Life in Azkaban, Magic Binding, or the Veil. Please vote now." Diggory announced. "The results Mr. Weasley?" He asked a few minutes later.

Percy cleared his voice and stood with the tabulated votes. "By a narrow margin, the court sentences Stanley Shunpike to life in Azkaban."

Harry observed the pitiful young man sob at the ruling. Harry didn't know how he felt about this particular case. Stanley had been incarcerated early in the war and at that time had indeed been innocent of the charges against him. When Voldemort had attacked Azkaban to release his followers, it didn't take much persuasion for the barely out of Hogwarts youth to join the Death Eaters. Anything was better than being left in that hellhole of a prison.

That decision now had come back to haunt the young man as now he would spend the rest of his life in that dark soul-sucking prison. He wondered if it would have been more merciful to send him through the Veil. Again the door opened and two aurors entered and escorted the sobbing young man back to a holding cell until his transfer back to Azkaban.

"Next case Mr. Weasley." Diggory stated rubbing his tired face.

"Yes, sir. The next case had been for sentencing, but we have received a petition for custodial probation, the case number 1001-P. Petition for custodial probation for the Lady Narcissa Druella Malfoy." Percy intoned. Murmuring immediately echoed through the court room.

Andromeda visibly stiffened as her sister's name was called. Andromeda had not forgiven her sister for her participation in the Battle of Hogwarts where Nymphadora was killed. Although it had been Bellatrix who had killed her only child, Andromeda held Narcissa just as guilty as if she cast the killing curse herself.

Harry rubbed Andromeda's shoulder comfortingly to get her to calm down, but it seemed to have little effect. Andromeda had already passed judgment on her sister and was ready to cast her vote for the Veil. Harry tensed even more as he thought about her reaction to what he was about to do.

Percy continued. "The sponsor making this request is…Lord Harry James Potter-Black!"

More gasps filled the chamber, Andromeda's head turned so fast to look at Harry, he could have sworn he heard bones snap. "What is the meaning of this Harry?!" She hissed at her lover.

"I-I had no choice Andi." Harry stated calmly, well as calmly as a shaking body could sound.

"W-what?! Is she blackmailing you?" She replied trying hard to keep her voice low but failing miserably.

"No, nothing like that." He answered.

"Lord Potter!" Amos Diggory called from his seat as the Chief Warlock. "Please explain why we should consider this petition. It has been proven that she supported Voldemort, helped him come to power, and even had imprisoned you and others in the Malfoy dungeons. So we must ask why you have made such a request."

Harry stood tall, his purple Wizengamot robes flowing down his tall form. Gone was the gangly boy with the round and perpetually broken glasses. Before them stood a tried and tested warrior, broad chested, thick neck and strong arms, his hair cut short in muggle fashion. In a word he looked intimidating, but to Andromeda who knew the real Harry, she knew him to be a kind and compassionate if not a shy man.

"Lord Diggory, I know that my petition seems out of character for me. As everyone in this court knows, I am passionate about justice being carried out upon all those who have wronged our society. I myself have put many of those criminals and terrorist behind bars.

"During the war and in particular, during the Battle of Hogwarts, there were many acts of courage and bravery that have been recognized and I believe there were many more that because of tragic circumstance will never come to light." He began.

"Forgive me Lord Potter, but what bearing does this have on your petition?" Diggory asked.

"I beg your indulgence Chief Warlock, I am getting there." Harry replied receiving a gesture of continuation.

"As you are all aware, I cast the spell that ended Voldemort's reign of terror on the grounds of Hogwarts. Indeed, I see many faces here today, that were there that night. And this body was made aware of the prophecy surrounding Voldemort and myself, and why only I could kill him. I don't put much stock in prophecies but I can't refute the fact that the two of us were linked either by fate, destiny, or prophecy. And that brings me to the reason for my petition." Harry paused and took a deep cleansing breath.

"We were losing; our numbers had been cut nearly in half. I saw the vacant stares of friends, classmates, professors, Order members. Many of you who were there may remember, Voldemort offered clemency to everyone should I turn myself over to him. This isn't in the official record of the accounts of that battle. But I did just that. I surrendered myself to Voldemort."

The courtroom was deathly quiet at Harry's confession. He looked down at Andromeda who had tears in her eyes. All eyes and ears were on Harry as he began to explain to the assembled multitude how Voldemort wasted no time and threw an "Avada Kedavra" at him.

Harry did not speak about the horcrux that had been living in him since the night his parents were murdered, but did speak of his spectral visitation with Dumbledore. It was a testament to the character and high opinion of Harry Potter that no one doubted his words.

Harry continued. "Voldemort was still concerned that I may yet be alive and asked for someone to check me. Narcissa Malfoy volunteered. I heard her approach and then felt her hand pressed against my chest. She knew immediately that I was still alive, and yet did not reveal this information to Voldemort.

"She asked about the welfare of her son, whether he was alive or not. I whispered that he was, and then she told me to stay still. She turned to Voldemort and told him that I was indeed dead. I heard Bellatrix Lestrange screech triumphantly at the news, and Voldemort pontificated about his decisive victory over the so called boy-who-lived. I even heard Hagrid wail in grief.

"It was then that Bellatrix suggested to the Dark Lord that he cut my head off and mount it on a pike as they marched to the castle. And show the "blood traitors and filth" what had become of their precious savior." Harry chuckled mirthlessly.

"Voldemort had agreed and walked toward me to do just that. I tried to think of something quick, but my mind could not come up with any recourse. Should I move and attempt to flee he would curse me before I could get to one knee, and I could not apparate from my prone position.

"I had resigned myself to death when I went into the forest, so I might as well die by trying to escape rather than lying there waiting for my head to be cut off. I began to tense my muscles in preparation for jumping up and running, but a voice stopped me before I moved.

"Narcissa Malfoy came to my aid once again. I remember her words. 'My Lord wait! Would it not be more dramatic, for him to be whole so that they could see his entire body? Make the giant carry his corpse in front of your army, the image would be quite demoralizing to the defenders." She had explained to him.

"I remember holding my breath waiting for Voldemort's response. It seemed an eternity before he spoke. And when he did I almost let out a sigh of relief when he agreed with her suggestion. I remember being levitated into Hagrid's arms and then feeling my wand slide up into my shirt sleeve. I risked a quick peek and saw that Mrs. Malfoy was the one giving me back my wand. She whispered to me and told me to save myself the first chance I got.

"My lords and ladies, the woman that we are about to sentence to have her magic bound and exiled, is the only reason why I was able to finally kill Voldemort. She saved my life…twice. And though I know that many of you find this petition objectionable, I ask that you show mercy to the woman that helped me defeat the worst Dark Wizard in a generation.

"I will be her sponsor and I will accept all responsibility for her. I will also provide her lodging and will make sure that her debt to society is paid through however many hours of community service that this body warrants and any other stipulations that this body decides should be assessed her.

"Thank you for your consideration of this petition; I humbly await the decision of this court and will abide by whatever decision is reached." Harry then retook his seat. He turned toward Andromeda but could not get a read on just what she was thinking. She refused to meet his eyes but he could tell that she was having a serious internal struggle. He just hoped he had not alienated himself from the one source of love and affection that he still had.

With a decision reached, the Chief Warlock motioned to the Aurors. Harry turned toward the door, the sound of the metal shackles scraped across the floor. Harry was shocked by what he saw when Narcissa Malfoy appeared through the door. Although Harry had never particularly liked the Lady Malfoy the one thing he could admit was that she was once one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Even Ron had admitted when they were still at Hogwarts that Malfoy's mom was definitely shaggable. It had been the consensus of all his dorm mates as well.

She was tall and had a Veela's perfect body, she had long flowing platinum hair, deep blue eyes, and full pouty lips that had been the naughty dreams of many of his dorm mates, Harry himself had a few wet dreams after meeting the Malfoy matriarch at the World Cup.

The biggest turn off though, had been her condescending attitude toward those she saw as beneath her and her overall haughtiness. She was of the elite of wizarding society and what's more she knew it, and let everyone else know it as well. In general she had not been a very nice person.

But what he saw now was a stark contrast to the highborn woman she used to be. He watched the emaciated looking woman being levitated in to the courtroom. Unable to stand on her own two feet she was placed into the defendant's chair. She wore the standard prison robes that hung like a shroud over a skeleton that barely looked like a woman at all.

Gone was her perfect long hair, in its place was a rat's nest that had been cut short and barely reached her neck. If you hadn't known what her hair color was before you would be hard pressed to identify the color now with all the grime now covering it.

Her eyes once deep expressive pools of blue were now a vacant grey. Her cheeks once rosy and youthful were sunken and ashen in color. Despite her contempt for her sister, Andromeda gasped at the visage of an obvious dying woman.

Harry surprisingly felt compassion for the woman he was looking down upon. Yes she had been a Voldemort supporter; her husband had financed much of Voldemort's war effort. She had stood by and watched as her sister Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured Hermione, though Hermione would never confirm it, he suspected that Bellatrix had done more to his best friend than just carve into her arm with a knife, judging by the state of her clothing when she was returned to the Malfoy Dungeon.

Yes, Narcissa Malfoy was guilty of many minor war crimes, but did she deserve the same punishment as her husband, who had been sent through the veil during the first week of trials. Every inner circle member that was taken alive was sent through the veil within the first month of the Death Eaters trials.

Harry looked back down at the woman who was slouched in the defendants chair; Azkaban had really taken a horrible toll on the once elite lady. She had been arrested with her husband and son, and although Lucius had a speedy trial because of his inner circle status, she like many others had been forced to wait until their cases were tried.

Harry had read the transcripts of her interrogation just days ago. And although she had given aid to Voldemort, it was learned that she had never cast a curse during the battle, and had never intentionally hurt anybody during Voldemort's reign. But the Malfoys' had financed him and Malfoy money had also been used to bribe and payoff Ministry officials.

Harry was vaguely aware of the beginning of the deliberation as his mind was torn about the fate of Andromeda's only other living family member. Was Narcissa evil…beyond redemption? He wasn't so sure. She had saved him…twice. If she was truly beyond help he would not hesitate to send her back to Azkaban.

Harry searched his own memory of the final battle, any instance where he may have seen the Lady Malfoy raise her wand in any manner against the students and defenders of Hogwarts. He could not; in fact he remembered her walking away from the battle after he had been carried by Hagrid back toward the castle.

"Is she conscious?" Diggory asked the Aurors.

"She has been in and out of consciousness since bringing her from Azkaban." The red cloaked man said with an unconcerned shrug.

Harry then noticed the right-side of the woman's face, it was just beginning to swell and Harry noticed a hand print quite clearly. Harry was just about to jump to his feet and let in to the Auror for abusing a prisoner, when Andromeda put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go, Harry." She whispered. We'll have the DMLE director look into it.

"Enervate her Auror Jacobs." Diggory ordered the Auror that had spoken earlier.

With the spell cast, a disoriented Narcissa Malfoy opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings, her face suddenly looked panicked and she began to hyperventilate.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you have been brought from Azkaban to face sentencing for your crimes as a supporter of the dark lord, Voldemort." Diggory began, staring accusingly at the once so called flower of Wizarding society.

Narcissa's faced paled even more if it were possible, and her skeletal body began to tremble uncontrollably. Harry looked at Andromeda, and saw silent tears running down her cheeks.

"You _**were**_ to be sentenced to have your magic bound, and then exiled from our world. However, one has come forward and petitioned for you to remain in our world, but under his custodial supervision. This petition has been voted upon, and by a narrow margin has been granted.

"You will remain in his custody until such time that he, along with this court, deems that your debt to society has been paid and that you have truly reformed. You will be on custodial probation for no less than fifteen years, at which time your sentence will be reevaluated.

"You will not however, be permitted a wand for a period of no less than one year, and at which time your sponsors can petition for its return. Likewise he can recommend the opposite. You will also be subject to not only this court's restrictions, but whatever restrictions are placed upon you by your guardian. At any time the guardian feels that you are not following the requirements and orders of the court, you will be brought back before this court and the original sentence will be carried out.

"Any questions Mrs. Malfoy." Diggory finally asked. Dead eyes tried to lift to look at the Chief Warlock, but her strength was failing her. With much effort she gave a slight shake of her head.

"Very well. Lord Potter, the court requires a monthly report on your charges progress or lack thereof. The documents that will need your signature will be forwarded to you by the end of the day. That will be all, this court stands adjourned." Diggory gave his gavel a quick tap and then there was an immediate burst of noise as Wizengamot members, the press, and visitors began to talk about what had just transpired.

Narcissa Malfoy in her rattled dimming mind could not believe that of all people it was Harry bloody Potter that had saved her from a life devoid of magic. The implications of this, and that she was finally free of Azkaban and the Dementors, proved too much for her fragile state and she fell unconscious once again.

oooOOOooo

A/N2: Please let me know what you think, good, bad, or otherwise! Helpful criticisms always welcome, incoherent flames always ignored.


	2. Chapter 2 Horrific Revelations

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**_

 _ **C/N: Chapter warning! Some disturbing scenes toward the end of the chapter…you have been warned.**_

 _ **A/N: Wow, I have had a great response to the story so far! I hope I don't scare too many off with this next chapter.**_

 **Chapter Two: Horrific Revelations**

"What were you thinking Harry?!" Andromeda hissed accusingly as they walked out of the courtroom. "She's a Death Eater! Why would you bring her into our home and expose Teddy to that…that bigoted snake?!"

Harry stopped and took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head before speaking with the only person in his life at the moment whose opinion mattered most to him. "Andi…it's complicated. But the short of it is, is that she saved my life in the forest when I went to face Voldemort. Not just once Andi, but twice. I owe her my life, without her deceiving that bastard, I would be dead. That's all there is to it." He sighed, scratching at the facial hair on his jaw.

"But Harry one good act does not…"

"Two."

"Fine! Two good acts. But that does not redeem her from a lifetime of bigotry and her involvement with aiding Voldemort! She's just as responsible as Bellatrix for my…for my b-baby's murder!" Andromeda was shaking; her struggle to keep composed ebbing away.

Harry pulled her into a tight hug, and gently whispered into her ear. "I know that there is a lot of history between you and your family, especially your sisters. And I don't blame you for your feelings, and you have every right to rage against anyone who was connected with Nymphadora's death.

"And believe me, I thought long and hard about this decision, I looked through every Auror report on Narcissa I could find, her arrest report, her questioning under Veritus Serum, looking for anything that would condemn Narcissa, to find her guilty of some heinous act that would allow me to just ignore her.

"What I found was, that she had never taken a life herself, she had never participated in any raids, she never tortured another human being. And she was only at the Battle of Hogwarts to try and convince her son to flee from the battle." Harry told her softly.

"But that doesn't mean she's innocent!" Andromeda Tonks retorted.

Harry sighed. "No, no it doesn't." Harry shook his head sadly and released her; they continued to walk with her arm hooked within his arm.

"She gave comfort and aid to the enemy. She allowed torture and imprisonment to happen in her own home. It was also Malfoy money that financed a large part of Voldemort's operations. Her hands are not clean, Andi, but they are _not_ as dirty as so many others."

Andromeda shook her head in frustration. "Harry, I don't think I can be under the same roof as her." She breathed. "Their deaths are still too fresh in my mind and heart. You should have spoken to me about this beforehand, Harry."

Harry did not need to ask to whom she was referring, because he was still missing them as well. Not one day went by without seeing Remus and Dora in the face of their orphaned little boy. Teddy had his mother's metamorphic abilities and her brilliant smile, he was constantly changing the color of his hair and eyes, and he had his father's caring nature and intelligence. He was the perfect mix of his two parents. And he was the apple of Harry's eye and Andromeda's little ray of sunshine.

"You're right, I should have spoken to you first, I'm sorry. But…I don't know, I just felt like I was somehow obligated to try and save her life. Besides, do you honestly think she would have survived the binding process? As weak as she looked in the courtroom, I doubt she would have lasted another day with the Dementors."

Andromeda remained silent, which Harry was never adept at interpreting. A woman's silence could mean many things he had come to realize. It could mean they were either happy or sad, thinking or fuming, you just never knew. He just held on and hoped for the best.

He felt her head slowly nod against his shoulder. "Alright Harry, she can stay, just don't expect me to be very social. I'll be cordial to her, but don't expect anything more." Harry tightened his arm around hers and then kissed her temple.

"Let's go see the bailiff and sign for her release." Harry stated with a half grin. She straightened up and smoothed out her robes before walking side by side with her young lover. She would not look weak in front of others, especially her bloody snob of a sister.

Harry and Andromeda were escorted to the Ministry holding cells, where Harry signed nearly a ream of parchment, much to his annoyance at all the bureaucratic nonsense. Once the final 'T' was crossed, he and Andromeda were taken to the cell where Narcissa had been placed.

When the magically reinforced metal door was opened, they saw a prone and unconscious Narcissa lying on a thread bear blanket on a very unstable looking cot. She had been dressed in clean prison robes but she had not been bathed.

Andromeda gasped reflexively at now seeing how truly emaciated her younger sister looked. She looked so frail and her skin was an ashen grey. It appeared she was only just a whisper away from passing on to the next great adventure.

"She doesn't look good Harry." Andromeda stated in a concerned tone, which surprised even her.

Harry turned toward the guard. "Has a healer been in to see her?"

"Death Eaters don't deserve to get medical attention!" The auror spat, looking at the unmoving form of the former Malfoy matriarch with disgust.

Harry's eyes narrowed angrily at the auror. "Every prisoner deserves medical attention! Now get someone down here this instance!" He bellowed in frustration.

"With all due respect _SIR_ , the healer had already refused to see her. You'll find that there aren't too many in the auror medical corps willing to lift a fingernail to help anyone with the last name of Malfoy! She did however sign the medical release so you can take the bitch." The large auror spat, handing the release over to Harry.

"How dare you!" Andromeda yelled storming toward the larger man before being grabbed around the waist by Harry pulling her back.

"I see, well I will just have to have a word with your director about the obvious lack of professionalism I'm seeing down here." Harry growled angrily.

"That will be all auror; we'll find our own way out." Harry spat. The auror turned and left, but not before giving one final murderous look at the still form of Narcissa.

"Well, let's get her back to the farm." Harry stated.

"I don't think we should try and enervate her, Harry. I don't think her body can take any more magic being cast at her." Harry nodded, understanding her concern.

"I think the best way would be to apparate. I don't think that queuing up for the floo would be very wise, considering there are those out there that don't particularly like your sister. They have a designated apparition point here in the detention area for aurors; I'm still on the access list to use it, so I think that would be the better choice." Harry told her, looking down at the emaciated Malfoy matriarch.

"Will I be able to use it?" Andromeda asked worriedly.

"I'll speak to the desk officer, it shouldn't be a problem." Harry told her confidently.

Harry walked over to Narcissa and scooped her up into his arms. "My God!" Harry stuttered in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked worriedly.

"She weighs almost nothing. She's all skin and bones; there is almost no muscle to speak of." Harry shook his head disgustedly.

Andromeda placed a hand on her sister's arm and then nearly burst into tears. "She is so cold; her skin feels so cold and looks so waxy!"

"Let's get her home quickly." Harry stated moving as fast as he could to the apparition point.

"Shouldn't we get her to St. Mungos?" Andromeda asked, hurrying to catch up to him.

"I don't know if we can trust anyone there, they might as easily kill her as treat her." Harry said, remembering what the guard had said about helping a Malfoy.

Harry quickly cleared his and Andromeda's use of the apparition point with the desk officer and just as quickly Harry turned on the spot with Narcissa in his arms and disappeared with a small pop of displaced air with Andromeda following a second behind.

"WINKY!" Harry shouted as he appeared in the study of the farmhouse.

A small elf appeared half a second after her master had called. "Master Harrys sir, what seems to be the matter?" The female elf asked, sensing her master's anxiety.

"Quickly pop over to Madam Pomfrey's, tell her I have a medical emergency. Have her floo in immediately and tell her to come up to my room when she arrives." Harry told the now worried looking elf, as he made his way up to the second floor where the family bedrooms were. Only he and Andromeda could apparate into the farmhouse, and only a few others were keyed in to use the floo.

With a nearly silent pop Winky disappeared to complete her assignment. Harry took the stairs two at a time until he reached the second floor. He wandlessly opened the door to his bedroom and with just a flick of his finger the sheets and comforter had been magically pulled back on his bed.

Harry gently laid Narcissa down on the large bed and slowly lowered her head onto the large feather stuffed pillow. He then covered her up, pulling the blankets up to just under her chin. Andromeda had just been a few steps behind him and had conjured a basin with warm soapy water and a soft flannel.

"Harry you go down stairs and wait for Poppy, I'll just clean up Narcissa a bit." Andromeda told him, plunging the flannel into the warm soapy water. She then began to gently wipe the dirt and grime from Narcissa's face and neck.

Harry turned and left the room. "Kreacher!" Harry called.

"Yes master?" The ancient elf asked, appearing almost before Harry had called him. "Make up the guest room next to my room; I'll be sleeping in there tonight. We have a new houseguest for the foreseeable future." He told the Black family elf, who had become a most loyal servant to Harry, after he helped the old elf finally keep his promise to Regulus, and destroyed the pendant that housed a piece of Voldemort's soul.

"Of course master, whens would you and the mistress likes to be having dinner?" He asked.

"Not sure right now, but I'm thinking we will be having a late supper. Our guest is not in good health, I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night." Harry stated palming his face.

Harry heard the floo roar to life and then the sound of quickly moving feet coming toward the staircase. Harry smiled thinking of the elderly medi-witch who had treated him more times that he cared to think about.

Poppy Pomfrey, flew around the corner and suddenly yelped as she nearly collided with the dark haired young man. "Harry James Potter! You nearly gave me a coronary!" The old healer chastised.

"Sorry Poppy, I didn't mean to frighten you." Harry tried to stifle a chuckle but failed miserably as his baritone voice echoed amusedly.

"Well you look perfectly fine!" Poppy stated furiously after rushing over, and waving her wand around him checking for injuries or spell damage..

"You seem disappointed." Harry grinned. "Would you rather that I be missing a few bones?" He chuckled.

"Of course not!" She sputtered. "Its just that your elf said it was an emergency, so naturally I assumed it had to be you." She smirked playfully.

Poppy Pomfrey and Harry had developed a pseudo mother and child relationship, it was a relationship built on mutual respect and great affection for each other. She had been a part of his life since he was a first year student at Hogwarts, and though throughout his Hogwarts years, and the often times of chastising the boy for his constant visits to her hospital wing, she had developed a soft spot for the boy.

And she had become the first person that he could remember that showed him any real concern for his health and wellbeing. He had come to trust the healer implicitly and though she had recently retired from Hogwarts and from practicing the Healing Arts, she was the only healer that Harry Potter would see.

Oh, there were plenty of healers that would give anything to be the personal physician of The-Man-Who-Conquered, but Harry did not want a sycophantic healer, Poppy saw him just as Harry and he loved her for that, and would see no other but her when he was in need of a healer. And as an independent Hit Wizard for the Ministry, rounding up the remnants of Voldemort's regime, he often needed a little tending to afterward. And she was always ready and willing to help.

"Little Teddy isn't hurt is he?" She asked in concern.

"No, no, Teddy is just fine." Harry replied.

"Then its Andromeda then…she isn't pregnant again is she…I warned her that she needed extra protection, your magic is just too powerful and would weaken any standard contraceptive spell!"

"Poppy! Andromeda is not pregnant!" Harry sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Poppy was the only other person that was aware of Harry and Andromeda's special relationship, she had learned of it two years ago, she had been called by an extremely worried Harry and Andromeda, who was having severe abdominal pains.

A quick scan from Poppy revealed that Andromeda had been pregnant but that she was in the process of a miscarriage. It had been a shock to both Harry and Andromeda; she had not missed a cycle and was therefore unaware of her maternal state. Poppy had informed her that while rare, it was not totally uncommon for a woman to continue to have her monthlies while pregnant.

Sadly Poppy had also informed her that her scans also revealed that her body could not support a full term pregnancy, without severe if not a fatal outcome for both her and the child. Andromeda had explained that since beginning a sexual relationship with Harry she had been using a contraceptive potion to avoid a pregnancy. It was then that Poppy explained how powerful Harry's magic was and that any wild magic coming from Harry while in the throes of um…passion, could weaken any standard potion.

Since then, Andromeda had not only used the strongest contraceptive potion available but also a few contraceptive spells as well. She and Harry had both agreed that her health was too important to risk a dangerous pregnancy, though Andromeda could tell from a look in Harry's eyes that he liked the idea of one day becoming a father.

That incident was the catalyst for a serious discussion of their relationship, they had mutually decided that they loved each other and were physically attracted to each other, but they were not _**in**_ love with each other at least not yet if ever. They had then tried to stop their sexual relationship for a more platonic one, but the pull to be intimate with each other was just too strong, and within two months they lay exhausted and panting heavily from a desperate night of love making.

So it was finally agreed upon to remain lovers but to not be exclusive. They were each free to date whoever they wanted and if the status of either changed, (i.e. engagement or marriage.) they would end their physical relationship. But neither had found another partner, nor had they searched really, each for their own reasons, but neither seemed to be in a hurry to do so.

Surprisingly Poppy had not been judgmental at the May-December relationship, and had just offered her advice on what Andromeda should take to avoid an accidental pregnancy. So it was with this thought in mind that had Poppy asking about Andromeda's state, knowing that a pregnancy would be life-threatening to her.

"If it's not you, or Teddy, or Andromeda, whose left? I am not a veterinarian Harry, so if any of your animals have medical needs I'm afraid I won't be of much help." She told him with a pointed look.

Harry took her hand and began to lead her upstairs. "Poppy, you know I trust you implicitly." Harry began, getting a raised eyebrow from the old healer.

He continued. "But you may find it difficult to help the person that I asked you here to see."

Poppy stopped at the ominous statement. "Who is it exactly that I'm here to see Harry?"

Harry hesitated for a moment as he reached his bedroom door. "Before you make a judgment, let me just tell you that this person saved my life…twice, although they were on the…other side of the war."

Poppy stiffened at that. She had been present at the battle of Hogwarts and had treated the injured and comforted the dying. She had seen so many young lives snuffed out before they had a chance to truly live, she had witnessed the death of colleagues and old friends as well.

Images of crushed bodies, flattened by giants and trolls still haunted her dreams; she could still see the vacant stairs of those struck by the killing curse, and the ripped apart bodies' courtesy of the werewolves and acromantula. Poppy Pomfrey was not a person who held grudges generally, but she found it difficult to have anything but contempt for those who fought for the Dark Lord.

"Harry James Potter, who is it you have in there?!" She demanded.

Harry sighed and opened the door to his bedroom. Poppy gasped as she beheld a withered emaciated body lying on the bed being attended to by Andromeda. At first she had not recognized the woman, and she could only tell it was a woman by the obvious feminine shape of her bony hips. As she neared the bed her eyes shone with recognition and then there was a brief flash of anger or hatred, but it was quickly replaced by a resolute gaze of professionalism.

Poppy's healer instinct quickly replaced any indignation she may have felt toward the woman before her. "Harry, I need you to leave the room, Andi you can stay." The healer ordered, pushing past Harry and making her way to the bed.

Harry knew better than to argue with the experienced healer, and so quickly left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He made his way to his study where he sat heavily in a soft leather chair. He opened the large globe of the earth next to the chair, the top sliding back to expose a few small glasses and a crystal tumbler filled with a light amber colored liquid.

Harry filled one of the glasses to almost the brim and then in one quick motion downed the entire contents; he grimaced briefly as the Ogden's Finest burned its way down his throat before settling heavy in his stomach.

It had been a very long day and from the look of Narcissa Malfoy's condition it was going to be a very long night. Harry knew that Poppy would run every kind of test on the recently released Azkaban prisoner; it was just in her nature to be completely thorough, a characteristic that Harry greatly admired in her.

oooOOOooo

Andromeda felt lost in her own mind, mechanically she gently washed away the filth and grime that was layered over the flesh of her baby sister, the odor was like the smell of death and she struggled not to wretch at the foul stench. No matter how many time she wiped one spot it just never seemed to come clean and the skin was so paper thin that she was afraid it would tear under her ministrations.

"Andi…" she heard a voice from miles away whisper.

"Andi…its Poppy." A gentle hand touched her shoulder. She turned toward the touch and looked up, her eyes vacant looking except for the tears welling there.

"Poppy!" Andromeda's anguished reply came in a gut wrenching gasp. Andromeda grasped the cloak of the medi-witch and buried her face within its folds. Poppy placed gentle hands on top of Andromeda's head and pressed her lovingly to her chest.

"I'll do my best Andi…to set her right, but you must be strong dear, I'll need your help." Andromeda nodded her head and tried to force back the sobs and compose herself. She would not be of any help if she allowed herself to fall apart now.

"There's a girl." Poppy softly spoke as she help Andromeda stand.

"Now let's see what we have." Poppy muttered stealing herself for the task at hand.

Poppy drew back the blanket covering Narcissa and had to force down the bile that threatened to escape her lips. The thin prison gown did nothing to hide the skeletal frame of Narcissa Malfoy. There was no muscle to speak of on the woman, her face looked like just a skull with what closely resembled human skin stretched across it.

When Poppy vanished the prison robe from Narcissa, she heard Andromeda fall to her knees and cry out in horror. Before them lay a body that did not look human, the former socialite had open weeping sores from head to toe, misaligned bones in her legs and arms. There were spell burns over most of her body and recent trauma to her most sensitive areas.

Poppy mustered every ounce of strength and will power she had and raised her wand, and in a strained and broken voice whispered…"Let's begin."

oooOOOooo

Harry awoke suddenly as a warm hand gently shook his shoulder. Harry blinked hard trying to wake himself from his self-induced inebriated slumber. He looked up to see Andromeda sitting on the arm of his chair with pain and despair written on her face.

"W-what time is it?" Harry asked forcefully rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up straight as he took in the countenance of his lover.

"It's near one in the morning." Andromeda replied in a hoarse voice sliding from the arm of the chair and into Harry's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. Harry heard her sniffle and whimper softly. After three years he had come to know the woman in his arms quite well, especially those little emotive noises and some body language cues.

This particular cue was her, "I'm emotionally hurting" cue. Harry tightened his arms around her comfortingly. He was just about to ask her what the matter was when Poppy entered the room. Without saying a word she made her way to the globe and filled a glass with the burning alcoholic beverage and like Harry had done earlier drained the glass in one gulp.

"It's bad I take it." Harry stated groggily.

"It's bad." Poppy replied without emotion and threw back another glass of the amber liquid.

Poppy walked to the chair facing Harry's and bonelessly fell in to it. Taking a deep breath and then taking another, she sat forward and stared solemnly at her young friend.

"Will she live?" Harry asked pointedly.

Poppy gave an uncharacteristic non-committal shrug. "It is too soon to tell." She replied morosely.

"Azkaban can do horrible things to people, Harry." She began. "And why the ministry is still employing the use of Dementors is beyond my comprehension!" She began shaking her head disgustedly.

"Fucking bureaucratic assholes in the Wizengamot wanted to keep them! I wanted to toss the lot of them through the veil! But I was out voted." Harry spat as he refilled his glass and tossed it back.

"How many of those have you had Harry?" Andromeda asked in concern.

"Not nearly enough." Harry groused, receiving a glare from the woman on his lap.

"Apart from being emaciated, her kidneys were in near shut down, her other vital organs are all in a serious state of stress." Poppy paused and refilled her glass and like Harry had done tossed it back down her throat.

"There are lingering signs of spell damage to her nervous system, Harry." She stated angrily, using the back of her hand to catch a drop of the whiskey at the corner of her mouth. "Some damage caused by the Cruciatus spell to be exact, not three days old!"

Andromeda let out a sob, even knowing before they came downstairs what Poppy had discovered, it still upset her to hear it again. Harry looked like he was about to explode in an apoplectic surge of anger. It was forbidden not to mention illegal for prisoners to be tortured while in custody.

"But that's not the worst thing that they did to her, Harry." Poppy continued in a voice that was deathly calm but laced with quiet rage. Her lips were pressed so hard together that they appeared to disappear.

"There are signs of systematic torture and malnutrition, bones were broken, healed… _poorly_ , and then broken again. She was beat, burned, poisoned and…" Suddenly Andromeda gave out a loud sob burying her face in Harry's shoulder.

"And what Poppy?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"She was…raped…repeatedly, judging by her injuries both old and new it was quite violent and had been going on probably since her incarceration. Harry…she was last raped not two days ago, there was still evidence of…well there was still evidence that remained from her last attacker." Poppy growled in disgust.

Harry did not know how to respond, his emotions battled each other for dominance. Anger, disgust, indignation, rage, his body tensed as if ready to strike out at something, only the sniffling form that sat across his lap and who's arms were tightly wrapped around his neck kept him in place.

"This is **NOT** how we treat those who are in our custody!" Harry roared, causing Andromeda to jump and squeak in his arms. "I will personally hold every guard responsible that had anything to do with this!" Harry growled through gritted teeth.

"I don't advocate violence Harry, but…but what they did to that poor woman, regardless of her crimes was barbaric! And they deserve to be put down!" The matronly healer stated, shaking her head disgustedly.

"I'll speak to the DMLE director about this, Kingsley is a close friend, I'm sure I can get him to begin an investigation." Harry sighed, Andromeda's warmth against his own body calming him from his previous ire, but not his resolution to find sense in all of this.

oooOOOooo

Soon after Poppy had left, Harry stood with a sleeping Andromeda in his arms. He gently carried her to her room and tucked her in. He turned to leave but was stopped as a feminine hand grabbed his wrist gently.

"Stay with me tonight Harry." She softly spoke. I need you tonight…please."

She didn't need to worry about whether he would decline or not. Harry had never denied her anything and tonight would not be any different. He undressed and slid between the sheets. She immediately cuddled into his side draping half her body across his and tucking her head beneath his stubbly chin and held him tightly.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and tightened his arms around her. She did not want sex and he knew it, she just needed him to be there, reassuring her and just holding her close and to drive the pain and worry away, even if it were just for tonight. Tomorrow would come and with it…Narcissa.

oooOOOooo

 _ **A/N: This was a disturbing chapter, and it was meant to be. There will be a few more revelations to come, but I will try to lessen the graphic imagery. This is important as we begin to see a certain mindset and psyche in some of the survivors and combatants from the war, and how this scene will motivate Harry in a particular direction. As always I would love feedback and comments.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

 **A/N: Wow, a lot of wonderful reviews and thoughts. I haven't replied to too many of your reviews yet but I will get to them. To answer a few questions though about the nature of the story. Yes, the overall feel to this story is a bit on the dark side, but like most of my stories there will be moments of humor and some sensuality if not downright sexuality mixed in. Harry will not be an all-powerful or all-knowing super-wizard in this story. He will be flawed, have real life issues of someone who had lived through a war and had seen the worst in humankind and the struggles associated with PTSD.**

 **I hope to bring realism into a post-war wizard society, where the victors can be just as vicious as their foe. Thanks again for all of your comments, I'm always open to thoughts and suggestions so keep them coming!**

Chapter Three:

Something caused Harry to awake suddenly from his warm slumber; 'was it Andi?' he wondered tiredly. No, she was breathing rhythmically, spooned within his arms sound asleep. Perhaps it was Teddy? He stilled for a moment and listened for any sound from his godson, whose room was next to Andi's. Nothing.

He turned his head toward the bedside table and read the alarm clock; 4:17 a.m. He had only been asleep for about three hours! He buried his head back into his pillow and closed his eyes again, hoping for at least another three to four hours sleep time. He sighed deeply, feeling the warmth of the feminine posterior he was snuggled up against.

He was just beginning to nod off again when he heard it a second time. A muffled cry or was it a scream? Whatever it was it had him alert and straining his ears. There it was again! A definite cry of…pain…fear? In the end it didn't matter. Harry slid out of the bed being careful not to disturb Andromeda.

He threw on a robe to cover his near nakedness; he always slept in just his boxers, unless of course he and Andi were _enjoying_ each other's company, in which case he wore nothing at all. Tightening the belt on the robe, and scratching at the five days' worth of facial hair, he made his way out of Andromeda's room and into the hallway.

The distressful sounds were coming from his room which meant…Narcissa. He slowly opened the door and peered in. The Malfoy matriarch appeared to be in the throes of a rather frightening nightmare. She was pale and sweating profusely as her skeletal body thrashed in the bed sheets becoming more and more entangled.

Harry was no stranger to nightmares, and knew the devastating effects they could have on not only the psychological wellbeing of a person but on the physical as well. He was certain that the horrors that had been forced upon her in Azkaban featured prominently in this current nightmare, but was at a loss for what to do for her.

'Perhaps Andromeda could help her.' He mused. As if she was keyed into his very thoughts, Andromeda walked quickly in, tightening her dressing gown around her.

"Nightmare?" Andromeda asked him as she walked by, taking a seat next to the bed, and placing a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Nightmare." Harry confirmed.

"You're safe Cissy…shhh…you're safe." Andromeda softly spoke in an attempt to calm her sister, to little effect.

"Harry, there is a Dreamless Sleep draught on the bureau. Bring it here will you?" She asked him quickly as she tried to keep Narcissa from hurting herself from the thrashing about.

Harry retrieved the potion and was at Andromeda's side immediately. "I need another bed sheet as well, Harry." She stated quickly.

Harry swiftly went to and opened the linen closet in his room and removed an extra sheet. "Now throw it out over her and cover her with it." She ordered.

He shook the sheet loose and flipped it out over Narcissa, the sheet slowly floated down to cover the distressed witch. With a quick swish of her wand, the sheet tightened around the mattress and restrained Narcissa's body and limbs tightly against the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to hold her head up and force her jaw open. I need you to slowly pour the draught into her mouth a bit at a time until she swallows it all. Got that?" She stated taking up a position behind Narcissa's head.

"I got it." Harry replied and got into a position to complete his task. They worked seamlessly together, and within moments Narcissa's body had stopped its thrashing about, her body went limp and almost immediately she was breathing deeply and evenly.

Andromeda sighed heavily as she released the restraining sheet and fell heavily into the cushy chair that sat next to the head of the bed. "Poppy had warned me that this could happen…Post traumatic stress." She breathed. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Been there." Harry replied sadly.

Andromeda smiled warmly. "I know you have sweetheart." She replied having witnessed his own nightmares on many occasions, holding him every time until he calmed.

"Come." She stated as she stood and reached for his hand.

"Let's go back to bed. I think I need some Harry snuggling time." She smiled lovingly as she dragged him from the room. Narcissa would sleep for at least the next eight hours if not longer.

oooOOOooo

When Harry woke next, it was nearly eleven-thirty in the afternoon, and he was alone in bed. He stretched and slid out of bed and took a quick shower in Andromeda's bathroom. As he was toweling off he realized that he didn't have a clean set of clothing in Andi's room.

With a towel wrapped around his waist he walked out of the bedroom and headed toward his own. He figured Narcissa would still be asleep because of the draught and that he would be fine to pop in and get a fresh set of clothes.

He walked into his room and headed straight for his closet without looking toward the bed. A clearing of a throat caught his attention and thinking it was Andi, he cheekily stated that she should have joined him in the shower.

"While I'm flattered by the invitation Harry, and it has been sometime since I've seen you in the altogether, I believe, in fact, it was about a year ago when you tried to perform a barrel roll on a Hippogriff while intoxicated." The old healer smirked, shaking her head at the memory.

"However, I don't think it would be appropriate at this time." She commented with a faux sigh.

Harry jumped and spun around, embarrassingly recognizing the voice of Poppy Pomfrey, but in his sudden movement his towel fell heavily to the floor.

"Well, I must say that I may have to reconsider your offer, Harry. I can SEE what Andromeda finds so appealing about your relationship." She smirked playfully after giving him a quick once over.

Harry blushed spectacularly and grabbed for the towel on the floor to cover himself up. "Poppy! I-I didn't know you were here!" Harry stuttered trying to wrap the towel back around his waist but finding that his hands and the now twisted towel were not cooperating with him.

Just then Andromeda walked into the room and taking in the scene of a chuckling Poppy, and a blushing and frantic, not to mention naked Harry trying to cover himself up joined the matronly healer in peals of amused laughter.

"Oh ha ha!" Harry groused with as much dignity as he could muster and then quickly stepped in to his walk-in closet, closing the door behind him quickly.

Poppy and Andromeda continued to chuckle about the innocent yet hilarious incident, while an embarrassed Harry dressed himself behind the safety and concealment of his closet door. Once he was dressed and his blush under control he exited to find two smiling witches staring back at him.

"That was exactly what I needed to brighten my day, Harry." The old healer commented warmly as he re-entered the room. She glanced back at the sleeping or unconscious Narcissa, and became serious once more.

"Andi told me about Mrs. Malfoy's nightmare last night. I will bring by a few more Dreamless Sleep draughts, but they are not a cure as you well know, and they can become addictive if taken too often. But addiction is the least of her worries." She said solemnly.

"Her road to recovery will be long I'm afraid, her magical core, though a bit stronger today, is still incredibly fragile. If she survives the week, I believe she has a good chance of recovery, but it will take months if not years for her core to fully recover." Poppy told them in her professional voice.

"We appreciate everything you are doing Poppy." Harry told her earnestly.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Harry, with taking her in like this. The Malfoy name is not a welcomed one in magical society anymore. There is a lot of animosity and downright hostility when it comes to anyone who was associated with Voldemort's inner circle."

"I know Poppy, I just felt I needed to do it, if for no other reason than to have a clear conscious. She saved my life, I just felt that I needed to do the same." Harry replied with a resigned shrug of the shoulders.

"You're a remarkably compassionate young man Harry, and I pray this decision doesn't come back to haunt you." Poppy remarked soberly.

"So do I Poppy, so do I."

"Now, Andi, I left you a list of times and amounts of the various potions your sister is required to take. Some are time sensitive so make sure that she gets them." The old medi-witch instructed.

"I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on her progress." She sighed heavily shaking her head. "I still can't believe what they did to her. No one deserves the level of brutality they inflicted upon her." Poppy picked up her cloak and started for the bedroom door.

"Poppy." Andromeda quietly spoke. "Before you leave, can I have a moment?" Andromeda asked quietly.

"Of course dear." Poppy replied.

"Harry, Winky has lunch waiting for you at the table. You know how she gets when you miss the first or in this case second meal of the day." She smiled shooing him out of the room.

Andromeda turned back to Poppy who had a stern but inquisitive look on her face. "So tell me Andi, what's seems to be the problem?"

"Does something have to be wrong with me to want to speak to an old friend?" Andromeda hedged.

"No, but your quick dismissal of Harry, tells me that whatever it is you want to speak to me about, you'd rather Harry not hear it." Poppy replied with an arched eyebrow.

Andromeda smiled sheepishly. "Was it that obvious?"

"I doubt Harry picked up on it, but I've been around long enough to see it for what it was. You can't be in my profession for too long before you learn the art of subtle manipulations and misdirection. So are you going to tell me what the matter is?"

Andromeda fidgeted a bit before sinking into the chair next to the bed. She pulled a parchment from her robes and handed it to Poppy. "I visited St. Mungos last week…I've been feeling tired of late and wanted…well I wanted to make sure I wasn't coming down with something."

"Why didn't you just call me?" Poppy asked as she took the parchment.

"You know how Harry gets! The wards alert him to anyone who floos in, he would have known you were here. And if he thought I was sick he would just make a fuss over me. Its sweet but can get a bit over the top." She chuckled lightly. "So I went there while he was at work, so he wouldn't worry. That is the results of their findings." Andromeda said pointing at the parchment.

"I see." Poppy replied with an amused shake of the head. Poppy's jocular mood suddenly stopped as she read the parchment.

"I was hoping you could give me a second opinion." Andromeda quickly informed the healer, her voice heavy with emotion.

Poppy numbly nodded her head, and hugged Andromeda tightly. "O-of course…of course dear."

oooOOOooo

Later that day, Harry was chuckling loudly at his godson's antics, at the moment, the young metamorph was red-faced and running while pulling straw out of his hair and from his clothing. Teddy had been flying on the toy broom that Harry had gotten him last Christmas. It would only raise two feet off the ground and could only go about ten miles an hour.

Jojo, the family Border collie had been chasing the five year old, playing a game of tag and Follow the Leader. But soon Jojo decided that a game of keep away would be much more fun and grabbed hold of the broom buy its twigs and pulled back, the sudden stop caused Teddy to pitch forward and right into a large pile of straw.

The small and now perturbed boy was chasing after the three year old canine as fast as his small legs would carry him. Jojo, who had the broom securely between his teeth would stop every few seconds just to let Teddy catch up but then dart away suddenly with his prize still in his mouth. If Harry didn't know better he could swear the dog was laughing all the while.

Harry enjoyed theses times, just watching Tonk's and Remus' young son growing up and having fun like every child should. He now rarely thought about his own childhood and the Dursleys. It seemed a whole lifetime ago, and he had no desire to let his thoughts drift to that particular part of his past and those dreadful years of being under his relative's care.

No, he lived for Teddy and Andromeda. He reckoned that there was no greater reward for his awful past than a family he could call his own. And that's exactly how he felt about the two people in his life. Teddy was like a son, and Andromeda…well Andromeda was something special.

Although they were not married, he was absolutely loyal and devoted to her, and knew she felt the same for him. However, Andromeda continued to hint that he should find someone his own age and start his own family; she would point out that she could not provide him with the large family he dreamed about.

But he figured he was still young and there was no hurry, and besides Teddy was more than enough to keep him busy for the time being. Thinking of the small boy, the little metamorph was definitely his mother's son, accident prone with a great love of finding mischief to get into.

Harry chuckled as Teddy fell into the horse trough soaking himself, Jojo had jumped over it and Teddy had attempted to do the same, but in his effort he tripped right before jumping and landed face first into the water. Teddy pulled himself out sputtering water, his hair changed to a bright fire engine red and his face in a scowl as Jojo ran happily around the trough in circles.

Harry's smile suddenly dropped and his body stiffened when the farm's wards alerted him that two people had just crossed over onto his property. He looked down the dirt lane that ran up to his property and saw two figures making their way on foot toward him and the stables.

He could tell that one was male, very tall and broad shoulders and the other one was much smaller and appeared to be female. His wand was instantly in his hand and ready for a fight should it be needed. Though the wards were intent based and no one with ill intent should be able to cross them he always believed that is was better to be safe than sorry.

But as the two figures came closer, Harry relaxed; he recognized the tall follicle challenged head of Director Kingsley Shacklebolt of the DMLE, and the fiery red hair of Auror Susan Bones.

"Mornin' Harry!" Kingsley Shacklebolt boomed in his deep voice, a large smile on his face. He extended his hand and gave Harry a firm but friendly handshake.

"Shack." Harry greeted with a grin.

"Morning Suzie." Harry greeted the pretty redhead.

"That's Auror First Class Bones, Lord Potter!" Susan announced proudly pointing to the new chevron on her cloak collar.

"My apologies Auror First Class Bones." Harry swept his hand forward and bowed deeply. When he stood up he had a large smirking grin on his face.

"Oh you great prat! " Susan chuckled, stepping forward and kissing his cheek which was returned by Harry.

"It's wonderful to see you again Harry!" Susan exclaimed.

"You too, and congratulations on the promotion, it was well earned." Harry returned.

Susan snorted. "Wish others felt the same way you do."

Susan Bones was a rising star in the DMLE, she was hardworking and had shown an aptitude for investigation that was rivaled by none. She also proved to be a very powerful witch just like her aunt and could go toe to toe with just about anybody. However there were those within the Auror ranks who attributed her rise in the department to her aunt being the current Minister of Magic.

As such, she was often the subject of water cooler gossip, and few wanted to partner with her for fear of being ostracized as well by their fellow Aurors. But Harry as a part-time Hitwizard for the DMLE, had partnered with the talented redhead on various assignments and investigations, and knew her to be a very competent and confident law enforcement officer.

"They're all just jealous gits Suzie. Pay no mind to their insecure bitching. They wish they had half the talent that you have." Harry told her firmly.

"Thanks Harry." Susan replied with gratitude for his support.

Harry turned his head back toward Kingsley. "So, would this visit be about the letter I sent by Owl this afternoon?" Harry asked.

"Indeed it is Harry." The DMLE head nodded, turning serious.

"To be honest I didn't expect a reply so quickly, let alone a visit from the director himself no less." Harry stated, leading the two law enforcement officials to a bench underneath the shade of a large walnut tree.

"I was somewhat shocked by the allegations of misconduct, and wanted to get the whole story personally. I brought Auror Bones along; I've asked her to lead the investigation." The war veteran stated.

"It's more than just misconduct Shack, we're talking rape and torture here, and it has apparently gone on for several years. I doubt that Mrs. Malfoy is the first or only victim." Harry stated a bit testily.

"Can I speak to Mrs. Malfoy, Harry? I need to get her statement if possible." Susan asked in her professional voice.

"She hasn't awakened since we brought her here the other day. Her magical core is nearly non-existent, and she has a lot of serious internal injuries that are only now starting to heal." Harry replied trying to keep his revulsion in check at what had been done to the woman.

"Then how do you know it was the jailers who did this to her?" Susan asked taking notes.

"Madam Pomfrey came over yesterday when I brought her home, she ran every diagnostic charm on her that she knew, she discovered that many of her _newer_ injuries, including rape and the use of the Cruciatus curse had been done in the last three days, she was still in Azkaban at the time." Harry replied.

Susan nodded her head apologetically. "I'll need to speak with Madam Pomfrey then, and get a copy of her readings. I don't have to tell you how important it is to document everything, and gather as much evidence as possible. I'll also need to take photos of Mrs. Malfoy's visible injuries and any DNA samples taken from her."

Harry nodded. "You'll have to speak with Andromeda if you want to see her sister." Harry sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Though they have been estranged for years, she has become very protective of her since bringing her home."

Susan nodded. "Understandable. Can you call Poppy for me, and ask her to come over?"

Harry checked his watch. "It's nearly six-thirty; hmm…actually, she should be coming any moment to check on Mrs. Malfoy. You might as well stay and have some dinner with us and we can all catch up a bit, then you can speak with Poppy afterwards."

"Sounds good to me!" Shack stated happily, standing up and rubbing his large hands together. "If I remember right, that Winky of yours is an incredible cook!" Harry chuckled.

"Well if the boss is good with it, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Susan smiled standing and smoothing out her robes.

"Brilliant, I'll let Winky know we'll have guests." Harry clapped his hands together and led them up to the farmhouse.

oooOOOooo

"I must admit Harry that I'm not totally surprised that there have been some abuses at Azkaban, even after four years things within the DMLE are chaotic at best. When I took over I had only a dozen or so aurors to work with, you remember how it was." Kingsley remarked.

Harry nodded, remembering the early days after Voldemort's demise. Harry lifted the decanter of bourbon getting a nod from Kingsley who lifted his glass to receive a refill, Susan had also polished off her glass and held it out to Harry as well.

"And most of them…" Kingsley continued after taking a swallow. "…had been in hiding since the fall of the Ministry. I had to do a lot of quick hiring to fill the ranks, and we took almost anyone who was competent with a wand and who didn't have the Dark Mark. I'm sure that we probably hired more than a few bad apples.

"I'm still implementing new policies and procedures, and trying to make sense of the senseless bureaucracies, some that are still in place since the Fudge administration. Checks and balances within the sub-departments are almost nonexistent, and loathe as I am to admit…Azkaban is acting as an autonomous entity with very little oversite."

"Shack, the injuries and spell damage to Mrs. Malfoy speak to such a sadistic level of malice that I doubt whoever did this is done. She may not be there anymore but there are many other prisoners to focus on." Harry replied a bit angrily.

"I'm hoping that this is an isolated event, Harry. And that whoever did this may have had a personal grudge against the Malfoys." Kingsley raised a placating hand as Harry began to protest.

"Yeah, like that list of suspects will be short!" Susan snorted sarcastically.

"Not helping Auror Bones." Shack replied glaring at the young witch testily. Susan just shrugged and gulped down the remaining alcohol in her glass, then walking up to the bar to look at Harry's private stock.

"And if it isn't an isolated incident!?" Harry shot back, not believing for a second that Narcissa would be the only victim. Though it had diminished greatly, there were still incidents of vigilante justice against suspected Voldemort supporters or collaborators all around the country.

"Then it will be dealt with." Shacklebolt affirmed. "I will bring the full weight of the DMLE to bare on those who are perpetrating these assaults. That I promise, Harry."

"Sweet Circe, boss!" A slightly frustrated and tipsy Susan sighed.

"Just tell him the rest already! You want to read him in to the brief, so let's get on with it already…bloody men who can't get to the point." Susan mumbled the last part as she found some imported German beer. "Prost!"

"Well, since AUROR BONES has let the cat out of the bag." Kingsley shooting her an 'Oh we're going to have a chat later' look.

"There is something I was hoping to get your help with." Kingsley hedged.

"Oh?" Harry asked, feeling a definite sense of foreboding.

"I'm putting together a small task force." Shack replied.

"A small task force? To do…what?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Shack stood up and crossed the floor of Harry's private office and stared out the window that had a spectacular view of the night sky and a bright moon that was illuminating the picturesque landscape that the farm was located on.

"Of course you have read about some of the 'vigilante' style killings of late." Kingsley voice was low and Harry detected more than a bit of weariness in it."

"Yeeesss." Harry drug out the word. "And?"

"There have been more than has been reported. Fortunately, the press has only learned of a few of these." The large man seemed to slump a little.

"There seems to be a connection between many of the murders, Harry." Susan interjected. "We believe that we may have a serial killer or killers." She stated shaking her head.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"A calling card of sorts was found on the bodies. Much like the Dark Mark in the sky was Voldemort's calling card, we have found something similar at fifteen different murder scenes over the last year." Susan replied.

"We've managed to keep this little bite of information away from the press…for now anyway." Kingsley cut in. "The task force I'm putting together is a five man team, each member brings a certain skill set that I think will increase the chances of finding the killers. I have four already chosen including Susan here and I'm hoping that the fifth will be on board soon." Kingsley gave Harry a meaningful long look.

Harry sighed. "I'm grateful for the offer but…I've got a lot on my plate right now, Shack. And I'm more interested in bringing whoever did this to Narcissa to justice than catching murders right now."

"Harry." Susan interrupted. "These weren't some random murders. These were all influential purebloods who were killed. And yes, most had some link to Voldemort or Death Eaters, but some did not, in fact three had fought with the resistance. "

"Who?" Harry demanded. Susan looked at Kingsley for permission, he gave a quick nod and then Susan continued.

"Portia Shunpike, Terrence Higgs, and…Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn was found dead at his home two days ago, the other two were found just yesterday. Their names will most likely be released to the public tomorrow morning."

At the last name Harry paused, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The man had gone to great links to hide himself from Voldemort when the evidence of his return had been confirmed. He only came out of hiding because of Harry.

Slughorn had been a reluctant hero during the war, but he had done his best to protect the students of Hogwarts during its occupation by Death Eaters, and had acquitted himself most bravely during the Battle for Hogwarts.

And he had become a friend over the last few years, and had shared many of his memories of his mother when she had been his student. His death was unexpected, and Harry felt the loss profoundly.

"Harry, I promise we will bring those responsible for Mrs. Malfoy's treatment to justice, but I could really use you on this team. The people trust you, and may be more willing to help our investigations." Kingsley entreated.

Harry sat heavily back in his chair and sighed. Shaking his head slowly he mumbled. "Andi is not going to like this."

Susan and Kingsley looked at each other and nodded. "Welcome aboard Harry." Shack congratulated him extending his hand and shaking Harry's congenially. Harry quirked an eyebrow and chuckled sarcastically.

"Partners again, eh!" Susan smiled mischievously. "I promise this time there won't be a repeat of the whole Blue Oyster Bar incident." Susan laughed knowingly.

"Oh God, what have I got myself into?" Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh come on, you looked quite fetching in cheekless chaps!" She chuckled.

oooOOOooo

A/N: Okay and that is the end of chapter three. A lot going on in this chapter, some drama, some humor and some foreshadowing, and teases of the past. All of it has relevance and moves the story along. I hope you enjoyed it and leave me your thoughts. Till next time.


End file.
